elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Milan
Amelia Milan is an expert in plant magic and is a member of the Bardi Royal Family. She is the aunt of Lilith Milan, History Amelia was born in 145 A.D. as the third princess of the Bardi Empire. She has the power of Communication which allows her to communicate with all living things and understand their true feelings. She is repulsed by the evil in people and became attached to plants instead. After an incident where she made the plants in the garden kill the gardener, she was branded as a witch. She became a mage in Arlodant, the Mage Country. She became a teacher and also started using her colleagues and acolytes as experimental subjects. As time went on, she hated humans and even her own identity as a human which led her to start making body modifications. When Roland came to Arlodant to study, he met Amelia, who was shocked by Roland's purity. Roland exhibited such pure hatred for humanity and desire for revenge that Amelia immediately took a liking to him. The two began collaborating and their shamelessness and lack of moral boundaries led them go lower and lower. Amelia had considered Roland a true friend. When Roland left to pursue his revenge, the last thing he did was turn in Amelia and reveal her unethical experimentation to the authorities. Amelia was left in complete confusion and despair. After dealing with the trouble she was in, Amelia left to take her revenge on Roland, but discovered he had already died. Eventually, Amelia discovered that she loved Roland. Over the next two hundred years, Amelia became a model teacher. The new generations of students did not know about her past and she was seen as a kind gentle person by them. When Roland returned to the Northern Lands, she went to seek him out. Amelia played a critical role in the defense against the Beastmen invasion. When the Bardi Empire conspired with the Undead and invaded Arlodant, Amelia returned to the Bardi Empire but was caught in the Dimensional Descent at Port Victoria. As a result, she died but was able to transform herself into a magical forest. Due to a quirk, she was able to become a new Dimensional Will. The plants in the new forest began evolving and getting more powerful. When Roland arrived, he was able to add his own improvements which finally made a new species called wood spirits. The wood spirits see Amelia as their mother and Roland as their father. Powers and Abilities Amelia was born with the ability of Communication. She can talk with all things, humans, animals, and plants and she can see the true intentions of those around her. This has caused her to become isolated from society when she sees the deceitful nature of those around her. Amelia can control plants and has created many powerful creations with strong combat abilities. She began working on the Seven Virtues as a counter to Roland's Seven Deadly Sins. She has also made large modifications to her body, to give it strong combat capabilities. Her body can no longer be considered human and is more like a plant.